Never Separated
by cbakers03
Summary: As the Seven try to strategize their attack on Gaea, Percy is conflicted with the fear of being separated from Annabeth and losing her during the battle. No matter what, he is keeping her by his side. Characters are all Rick Riordan's
1. Chapter 1

Percy looked up from his desk at the sound of his cabin door opening. Leo stuck in his head and grinned.

"Meeting upstairs at five," he said. "Do me a favor and tell the others too." He winked at Percy then shut the door. Percy shut the book he had been trying to read on ancient Greek giants and monsters. He hoped someone had thought of a plan by now to take on Gaea and her army. He threw on a blue pullover jacket and set off to call the other half-bloods aboard the _Argo II._

He made the rounds around the ship, calling Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Piper upstairs to the meeting, saving Annabeth's room for last. He knocked gently and heard her call to come in from inside. He opened the door and saw her in front of the mirror, looking extremely tired and anxious.

"What's up? We're supposed to be upstairs in five minutes for a meeting." he explained.

She sighed. "I was up all night reading trying to come up with a plan for the attack. I probably got about two hours of sleep."

Percy gazed at her sympathetically. He couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful, with her hair in a messy bun and her gray eyes tired but excited at the same time. "Any luck?" he asked.

Her eyes brightened at the question. "Kind of." She smiled. "I'll tell you upstairs." She took his hand and they walked together down the corridor and upstairs into the meeting room.

The other five were already gather around the long table that held a map, several crumpled papers of rejected plans, and stacks of books on subjects varying from _The Rise and Fall of Mother Earth _to _How to Behead a Giant in the Proper Way_. "Great, now we can start." Leo said when he saw Percy and Annabeth approaching. He smacked the table then looked up expectantly at the other faces crowded around the table. "Any ideas?"

"None," gasped Piper. She looked exasperated. "Guys, we only have a little over a week until Gaea will unleash her forces and destroy life as we know it. We _have_ to think of something!" She too looked as if she had been up all night formulating a plan.

Jason put his hand over hers and said, "I think that if we all share some of the plans we had, maybe we can put them together to form an overall plan that could work." He glanced at Annabeth. Most of them expected her to be the one to come up with a plan, being a daughter of Athena and all.

"Alright," she began. "I was up all last night trying to think of something…" she paused, looking each person in the face. "And I think I might've come up with a suitable plan."

Around the table, there were sighs of relief from everyone and a whoop of joy from Leo. Percy met her eyes and smiled, nodding for her to go on. She smiled back and looked at the map. "Okay. So we'll be split into three different groups. Frank and Hazel will be one group, Leo and Percy will be the other, and then Piper, Jason and I. My group will set off a day before the rest, and we'll head here," she explained, pointing to a spot on the map. "This is where the giants will be gathering. The heroes from Camp Jupiter will meet us there, and we will lead a flank to take on the giants. While this battle is going on, Hazel and Frank—"

"Wait." Percy cut in. He was no longer smiling when Annabeth looked at him. "You're saying that we're going to _split up?" _ He looked desperately at Annabeth.

"Yes…" she said slowly. "I just told you the groups. I was just getting to what your group will be doing—"

"I-I don't think this plan will work out well." He stammered. He looked nervously around at the other demigods.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "It sounds like a great plan so far." He looked back to Annabeth. "Keep going."

Annabeth looked worriedly at Percy, then opened her mouth to continue on with the plan, but Percy interrupted again.

"You guys I'm serious. I don't think we should go through with this plan!"

"Percy, she hasn't even finished yet!" Piper said. Leo glanced awkwardly between the two of them. Percy turned toward Annabeth, who was staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"Annabeth." He began. "You're plan is probably great, I wouldn't doubt it for a second, but we…we _can't_ use it. We can't."

"Percy, what do you want us to do? We're running out of time and if we don't think of something fast, we'll all die and the world will end. This plan is the best chance we've got!" she exclaimed. She was frustrated at his unexplained apprehension.

"Annabeth," he said again. His voice was quiet and strained. "We can't." His eyes pleaded with hers, but she had had enough. Why wasn't he supporting her ideas? Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?

"Sorry Percy," She said, dropping their gaze. "We need a plan, and this is the one we're going to use." She couldn't bear to look at him. She knew that if she did, she would see the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

Percy opened his mouth as if to say something, but then appeared to be at a loss for words. He shut his mouth and set his jaw firm. Then he turned from the table and stalked out of the room, running a hand through his messy hair.

Everyone at the table was silent.

"What's up with him?" Hazel voiced everyone's question.

"I have no idea," Annabeth murmured, mostly to herself. She sighed. "I guess now would be a good time to take a break." The others nodded in agreement. "I'm going up to the deck to get some fresh air." She walked up and out into the gentle breeze. They were currently in the middle of the ocean, floating in circles until they formed some sort of plan. She walked to the edge of the boat and looked down at the waves lapping against the hull. After a while, she heard footsteps approaching behind her."

"Hey." It was Piper. She came to the edge and stood next to Annabeth. "You know, maybe you should go talk to Percy."

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know what's gotten in to him! He was just fine this morning! I have no idea why he's acting like this."

Piper looked across at Annabeth. "Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked.

Annabeth met her eyes, which were bright green in the midday sun. "It is?"

"Yes!" Piper said. "He's upset because your plan involves you and him separating!" A look of understanding began to dawn on Annabeth's face. "And your part of the plan puts you in extreme danger, Annabeth," Piper explained. She put her hand on Annabeth's arm. "He doesn't want you getting hurt." She said softly.

Annabeth looked at Piper gratefully. She was so glad she had her to comfort her and help her with boy trouble. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." She said with a sad smile.

"Go talk to him," Piper urged with a small nudge. "He's probably in his room."

Annabeth took a deep breath, then looked at Piper nervously. Piper gave her a reassuring nod. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth pressed her ear up against Percy's cabin door aboard the _Argo II_. She could hear nothing from the other side of the door. She knocked softly, but there was no answer. Finally, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Percy was laying flat on his stomach atop his bed, still wearing all his clothes. His legs and arms were outstretched and his head, with it's messy black hair, was faced away from her. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, thinking he was asleep, and debating whether she should wake him up or come back later. Just as she was deciding she would come back later, he stirred.

"What is it?" He spoke through his pillow but didn't look up.

"Percy it's me." Annabeth said as she walked across the room and stood by his bed. Percy sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. He sat, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Annabeth," he began. "Your plan…it's great and all…but…" He seemed to be looking for the right words. Annabeth leaned over and took his hands in hers.

"I know it's hard," she said. "I don't want to be separated from you either. I know I act like I know what I'm doing, and that I'm ready to take on Gaea, but the truth is…" she felt her eyes growing cloudy with tears. "I'm _scared_, Percy."

Percy stood up so he was level with Annabeth. He put his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him.

"Honestly, Annabeth, I don't care about defeating Gaea." She looked at him with a startled expression. "Well, I mean yes I do, it would be great to stuff her back into the ground but what I _meant_ was…all I care about is you being safe." He gazed into her teary eyes. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. If I were to lose you, I'd be nothing. That's why I'm so scared about being separated from you, Annabeth." He wiped away a tear that had slipped down over Annabeth's cheek.

"I don't want to lose you either," she whispered. She stared into his sea green eyes. Then she buried her face into his shoulder and he held her. How long they stayed there, neither of them knew. Or cared. They were together and that was all that mattered. Finally Annabeth pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I'll see if I can come up with another plan," she said with a small laugh. "Or if not, I'll just _accidently_ switch the groups around so that we're together." He smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her. Then she smiled at him and took his hand.

"I think we need to have another meeting," she said, and together they walked back upstairs.


End file.
